Ajisai
by synstropezia
Summary: Tujuh tahun lalu Nakahara Chuuya direbut secara paksa dari 'The Sheep', yakni organisasi yang selama ini melindunginya, dan menjual Chuuya pada Dazai Osamu. Cara Dazai yang memperlakukan Chuuya seperti monster menjadikannya membenci sang mentor. Ia pun bersumpah akan membunuh Dazai suatu hari nanti, meski semua berubah semenjak Dazai mengkhianati Port Mafia.


Apakah Nakahara Chuuya harus menjadi ajisai untuk mencintai hujan?

Bulan Juni yang dipenuhi abu-abu tangisan langit selalu mendatangkan sesak tak terkira, setiap Chuuya menengadahkan wajah untuk menyaksikan cara air mata melukis kehidupan baru di bumi. Tangan kanannya telah menangkap hujan sejak tadi, sementara yang sebelah kiri memegang erat kantong belanjaan. Lima belas menit sudah berlalu tanpa kata, dan bisu di bawah atap minimarket kian menikamnya dengan rasa pedih.

Setiap kali hujan pulang, maka satu tetesnya membawa berjuta-juta kenangan. Ketika air mata langit mengenai apa saja yang sengaja tidak Chuuya lindungi, berarti sebuah hari di masa lalu tengah berputar untuk melambatkan waktu.

Namun, kenangan bukanlah nama yang tepat untuk menggambarkan masa lalunya. Chuuya tak akan pernah mengalami hal seindah kenangan, selama sosok itu masih menjadi bayang-bayang di dalam napasnya.

* * *

_Aku pamit, Chuuya._

_Tidak ada kata maaf, karena sampai kapan pun kamu pasti mendendam._

_Tidak ada juga kata terima kasih, karena aku tak pantas menganggap kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan._

* * *

Hujan memang berisik. Namun, suara yang berkata-kata di telinganya begitu jernih. Tanpa kepastian Chuuya melangkah meninggalkan minimarket. Rompi berwarna merah gelap yang membalut kemeja putihnya dibiarkan basah, dan Chuuya memang sengaja tidak membawa payung. Eksekutif mafia itu berhenti di depan taman kota. Air mancur di bagian tengah menjadi sorotan dari sepasang matanya, di mana ajisai mekar mewangi.

Ajisai bermakna 'ketidakteraturan', 'perubahan hati', 'kebanggaan', dan 'ketidakacuhan'. Kira-kira manakah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya di tengah hujan ini? Chuuya ingin tahu, tetapi tidak dalam waktu yang terlalu cepat atau lambat.

Chuuya ingin tahu, karena–

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu di sini~ Sudah lama sekali, ya, Chuuya."

Chuuya ingin tahu, karena sosok di hadapannya ini membuat ia terikat dengan ajisai dan bulan Juni–perpisahan mereka terjadi di waktu itu.

* * *

**Ajisai**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, bahasa bikin sakit mata, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

_"I'm lonely because the snow changed into rain."_

_Slow Motion, Sakanaction _

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu, dan memang terlalu cepat sampai Chuuya tidak sadar. Kala netra sebiru lautnya menatap sosok jangkung serba cokelat dengan _trench coat_ yang asing, ingatan sang eksekutif seketika kacau balau membuat wajahnya mengusut. Sewaktu tangan kanan Dazai Osamu -nama pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini–terulur untuk meraih bahu Chuuya, yang bersangkutan langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

Chuuya hanya enggan menjumpai kematian sekali lagi, ketika sentuhan Dazai menemui salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Cukup sekali saja Dazai membunuh segala yang Chuuya miliki di masa lalu, dan merasa mati setiap harinya.

"Sampai kapan pun mustahil dimaafkan, ya?" Tangan kanannya dimasukkan lagi ke dalam saku _trench coat_. Tak ada senyuman yang tersisa untuk menghias wajah Dazai, karena garis lengkung di bibirnya telah dibunuh oleh hitam tatapan Chuuya.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja~ Siapa sangka akan hujan, dan aku malah meninggalkan payungku di agensi. Eh, ternyata Chuuya juga bernasib sama."

"Jangan berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, Dazai." Pegangannya pada plastik belanjaan mengerat, sementara Chuuya terus-menerus menggeleng menolak kenyataan yang konyol ini. Dazai masih membiarkan sunyi mengalun apa adanya, agar pertanyaan bodoh miliknya tidak buru-buru mendidihkan amarah Chuuya.

"Memang cara bicaraku seperti apa?"

"Aku bukan Akutagawa. Bicara saja dengan caramu yang biasanya."

Yang begitu dingin, tajam, selalu menusuk, tidak pernah mengizinkan luka agar berhenti menyayat. Tujuh tahun lalu ketika umur mereka lima belas, Dazai merebut Chuuya secara paksa dari _'The Sheep_' dengan membunuh para sahabatnya–Shirase dan Yuan yang melarikan diri, sewaktu Dazai menembakkan peluru. Serta-merta meninggalkan Chuuya di pojok markas mereka, tanpa sekali pun pandangannya sempat menyaksikan harapan merekah.

Padahal Chuuya ingin melihat Shirase dan Yuan mengulurkan tangannya, seperti di pertemuan pertama mereka. Mengajak Chuuya kabur lantas berkata, 'kita ini keluarga'. Mati bertiga di markas kecil penuh kenangan, atau hidup di tempat lain dengan damai.

Tetapi apa yang Chuuya dapat? Harapannya terbunuh dengan mengenaskan, dan Dazai membelenggu cahaya kecil itu dalam kalimatnya agar tidak pernah kembali kepada Chuuya.

* * *

_"Ambil saja monster itu! Sebagai gantinya biarkan kami berdua hidup."_

_"Apa kau tidak mendengar kata Shirase? Turunkan pistolmu sekarang juga! Kami akan menyerahkannya padamu."_

_"Kasihan sekali dirimu, Chuuya. Mereka tidak pernah menganggap dirimu sebagai keluarga, dan sampai kapan pun tak akan ada yang melakukannya. Keberadaanmu hanya dimanfaatkan, demi membuat kedua orang ini panjang umur." _

* * *

Untuk apa Dazai merengkuhnya dengan kata-kata yang hangat, jika tujuh tahun lalu ia menegaskan, 'tak seorang pun akan menganggapmu sebagai keluarga'?

"Sekarang ini kamu menjadi _masokis_ atau bagaimana? Memangnya Chuuya sebegitu ingin dibentak olehku?"

"Asal kau tahu aku **sangat** membenci sisi lembutmu itu. Apa lagi kalau ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan." Perlahan-lahan Chuuya mundur agar suara Dazai berhenti tersampaikan kepadanya. Sesegera mungkin ia ingin balik badan lantas pulang ke apartemen, apabila cara Dazai menatap masihlah serupa dengan tujuh tahun lalu.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku telah berubah, Chuuya."

"Berubah atau berpura-pura supaya bisa menikamku lagi?"

"Mata tak pernah berbohong, bukan? Dari tatapanmu yang tampak terkejut itu aku tahu, Chuuya telah mengakui perubahanku entah kamu sadar atau tidak. Pantas kamu masih sendirian. Belum peka ternyata~"

"Sejak awal aku memang sendirian. Bukankah kau yang bilang padaku, 'monster tidak boleh memiliki perasaan?'."

Semenjak takdir mengikat mereka Dazai mengangkat Chuuya sebagai muridnya, sedangkan Mori Ougai–bos Port Mafia–mempersatukan keduanya dalam tim '_soukoku_'. Dazai melatih Chuuya dengan cara membuang sisi kemanusiannya. Mengajarkan bahwa _monster_ seperti Chuuya hanya pantas dipertahankan, jika ia menjadi mesin pembunuh yang taat kepada naluri monsternya–bukan hati yang dapat mengacaukan tindakan.

* * *

_"Ketahuilah. Kau hidup karena dirimu adalah 'monster'. Jika Chuuya tetap menjadi manusia dengan rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, kau akan mati karena hal seperti itu tak berguna di sini."_

_"Akutagawa-kun adalah contohnya, tetapi sayang dia sulit dikendalikan. Kau harus lebih sempurna dari Akutagawa-kun, paham? Jangan pernah menentang perintahku karena alasan apa pun!"_

* * *

Bagi Chuuya seorang, Dazai itu ibarat salju yang dingin tetapi di sisi lain; indah berkat keunikan maknanya.

Indahnya adalah karena Dazai memperlihatkan salju sebagai sesuatu yang gelap, dan dapat dianggap 'rumah'. Tinggal di dalamnya tidak membuat beku atau terasa mengerikan, melainkan begitu nyaman untuk Chuuya yang telah kehilangan segalanya–entah itu belas kasih, cinta, iba, semenjak kemanusiaannya sudah hilang rasa bahkan eksistensi.

Selama ini Chuuya sadar, bahwa ia hidup di bawah pesona salju kegelapan milik Dazai. Diam-diam selalu mengikutinya, sembari sang eksekutif mencari 'rumah' yang suatu hari nanti akan ia tinggali, supaya terbebas sepenuhnya dari bayang-bayang Dazai.

'Rumah' yang melebihi salju kegelapan Dazai adalah impiannya. Chuuya pasti lebih hitam, kejam, dan mengancam dibandingkan Dazai sehingga di masa depan; ia bisa membunuh _mentor_ sekaligus sosok paling dibencinya ini.

"Semua sudah berubah, karena itu bukalah matamu."

"BUAT APA KAU BELAGU KARENA HANYA PAKAIANMU YANG BERUBAH?! MEMANGNYA AKU AKAN TERTIPU APA, HAH?!" Bertepatan dengan teriakannya petir menggelegar ganas. Pohon di taman kota tumbang tanpa arti, sementara hujan kian deras seolah-olah menyoraki pertengkaran mereka.

"Jadi Chuuya belum percaya, ya?"

"Mana mungkin perkataan sesederhana, 'berpihaklah pada kebenaran' dapat menjadikanmu berubah secepat ini?! KALAU KAU MEMANG JADI ORANG BAIK, MENGAKULAH DIRIMU HANYA PURA-PURA!"

"..." Membiarkan Chuuya menumpahkan segala-galanya adalah penebusan yang dapat Dazai usahakan, meski ia tahu kata maaf tak akan pernah datang untuk meringankan penyesalannya.

Entah Chuuya mau tahu atau tidak, usai mengenal dan berpihak pada kebaikan Dazai menyesali segala kelakuannya di masa lalu. Andaikata hujan mengizinkan Dazai mengungkapkan perasaan terakhirnya, detektif jangkung itu akan berbicara dengan lebih lembut tanpa niat memberatkan luka.

Mungkin untuk pertama sekaligus yang terakhir, Dazai dapat membuat Chuuya menciptakan langkah untuk kembali pada harapan.

"Dulu kau selalu mengurungku di penjara bawah tanah, dan menyiksaku sampai membuatku tidak dapat menangis lagi. Hanya dua emosi yang boleh kumiliki, yaitu kemarahan serta kebencian. 'Mengamuk sangatlah pantas untuk monster', katamu. Kau juga bilang, 'menyeringailah di atas mayat yang telah kau bunuh. Jangan tersenyum karena hal lain'."

"Ingat saat aku membiarkan seorang bocah perempuan kabur? Kau membenturkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke tembok, berteriak, 'Jangan harap bisa menyelamatkan orang lain, karena dirimu sendiri sudah tak terselamatkan'. Selain itu juga kau berkata, 'Anak selemah dia tak memiliki masa depan. Kamu juga demikian, mengingat alat tetaplah alat sampai kapan pun'."

"..."

"Dibandingkan siapa pun aku paling mengenalmu. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN _SALJU_ SEDINGIN DIRIMU DAPAT MELELEH DENGAN CEPAT?!"

"Lalu aku harus apa supaya Chuuya puas?"

"MATILAH DI TANGANKU! Asal kau tahu, Dazai, aku telah menjadi salju kegelapan yang lebih hitam, kejam, dan mengancam dibandingkan dirimu. Semua berkat kebencian terhadapmu. Karena itu ka–" Sejenak waktu seakan-akan berhenti, ketika Dazai menarik Chuuya memasuki semesta dalam pelukannya, dan berbisik, "_Bunuhlah aku sekarang juga kalau begitu_."

Semesta dalam pelukannya bukan lagi salju kegelapan, melainkan menjadi hujan yang meneduhkan sekaligus mencairkan segala rasa. Kemarahan Chuuya seketika habis bahkan kehilangan tuju. Meluruh tanpa membiarkan sisa-sisa kebenciannya menetap atau singgah, dan ternyata rengkuhan tersebut pun memiliki rasa dari kebaikan yang dahulu, terpaksa Chuuya tinggalkan.

Anehnya tinggal di sana jauh lebih melegakan, mengalahkan 'rumah' dari kegelapan yang selama ini Chuuya cari. Namun, di sisi lain rasa yang melapangkan dadanya turut memberi luka–Chuuya harus menanggapi kebaikan tersebut dengan cara apa? Dazai ... mentornya tak pernah mengajari dia soal itu.

Sekarang ini Chuuya semakin membencinya. Namun, kenapa ia berhenti sebelum pisau di saku celananya mencapai jantung Dazai?

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu. Aku pamit, Chuuya. Tidak ada kata maaf, karena karena sampai kapan pun kamu pasti mendendam. Tidak ada juga kata terima kasih, karena aku tak pantas menganggap kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan_._"

"Berhenti mengulangnya. Pesan yang kau tulis dua tahun lalu sudah kubakar!" Tetapi terlalu cepat masuk ke dalam keningnya. Bahkan melekat erat seakan-akan enggan dilepaskan.

"Selain itu aku juga menyesal, karena membuatmu menjadi _monster_ betulan."

"Menyesal katamu?! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sebaik itu tanpa merasa berdosa?!"

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan andaikata bisa ..." Perkataannya digantung terlebih dahulu, agar Dazai bisa menempatkan keningnya di bahu kanan Chuuya. Kali ini tak ada penolakan. Chuuya sudah gugur ketika merasai hujan yang lain turut membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin Chuuya bertemu dengan diriku yang sekarang, kemudian kita masuk ke Agensi Detektif Bersenjata bersama-sama."

"Sebenarnya kamu lebih pantas untuk mendapat kesempatan menjadi orang baik. Aku hanya kebetulan memiliki Odasaku, sehingga ia memercayakan pesannya padaku sebagai sahabat."

"Karena aku tidak cukup kuatlah, diriku tak bisa mengatakan pada Odasaku, 'tolong berikan kesempatan tersebut untuk Chuuya'." Meski Dazai sangat ingin mengakhirinya dengan kata maaf, ia tetap menahan diri karena telah bersumpah; pesan dua tahun lalu pasti diingatnya hingga Dazai kehilangan kesanggupan.

"MINGGIR! MENJAUH DARIKU, DASAR PALSU!" Dengan kasar Chuuya mendorong Dazai menjauh. Kantong belanjaan dan pisaunya terjatuh, sementara sang eksekutif menundukkan kepala untuk kabur dari air mata Dazai.

"Dazai yang kukenal sangatlah kejam. Kegelapan di matanya adalah hal yang selama ini membuatku bertahan, karena bagiku itu seperti 'rumah'."

"BERHENTI MENYAMAR JADI DAZAI! DIA ... DIA ADALAH MENTOR YANG PALING KUBENCI KARENA KEKEJAMANNYA. DIA BUKANLAH KAU, KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU GARA-GARA KAU BAIK!"

Sekeras apa pun sesak meremas napasnya hingga terbata-bata, Chuuya tidak kunjung menangis untuk menemani Dazai menjadi sosok paling lemah. Apakah dengan begini ajisai memiliki makna 'perubahan hati' bagi Chuuya, karena ia yang semula ingin membunuh Dazai justru berharap, agar pemuda itu kembali menjadi mentornya?

Sekali lagi, tolong ajarkan Chuuya cara menjadi monster yang hanya mengetahui apa itu marah dan benci. Ketika ia sepenuhnya tersadarkan bahwa Dazai bukan lagi salju melainkan hujan, diam di sekitar Chuuya teramat menyiksa jiwa.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kesepian? Dulu Akutagawa pernah diberitahu oleh Dazai setelah kematian Odasaku, dan sahabat mentornya itu bercerita, 'kata Dazai-_san_ ia baru memahami apa arti kesepian. Yaitu ketika seseorang merasa diam di sekitarnya sangat menjenuhkan', yang dilanjut dengan, 'aku disuruh menyampaikannya padamu. Nanti Dazai-_san_ akan mengajari yang lain'.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lain ... sungguh. Kebencian dan kemarahanku padamu sudah cukup untuk mempertahankan hidupku, Dazai."

"Membunuh dirimu yang palsu tidaklah berarti apa-apa buatku."

Andaikata boleh, Chuuya ingin mencegah perpisahan yang Dazai mulai di bulan Juni pada saat ajisai mekar, agar ia dapat membunuh Dazai karena kebencian akibat kekejamannya–bukan disebabkan oleh Dazai yang berubah menjadi baik, atau gara-gara Chuuya merasa kesepian.

* * *

_I'm lonely because the snow changed into rain._

_Although that doesn't mean anything._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Sebenernya ini tema buat day 3 soukoku week. harusnya aku masukin fic ini ke free day, tapi karena ngebet bikin idol!AU versi SS maka aku masukin fic soukoku yang kebetulan aja udah jadi wkwkw. harusnya dipublish dari kemarin juga. cuma mager banget gegara lagi doyan maraton nonton suzumiya. fic ini bisa dimasukin ke canon divergence kan ya? jadi intinya sih di sini justru chuuya yang jadi murid dazai, sementara akutawa menjadi sahabat baik dazai (meski emang dazai juga manfaatin dia sebagai monster). aku tertarik banget sama pertukaran nasib chuuya akutagawa, maka fic absurd ini pun bisa lahir wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
